The Beatles
and Pattie Boyd visit Haight Ashbury in San Francisco, August, 1967. The identity of the African American woman with the triangular tambourine (WP), headband (WP) poncho (WP) (and possibly beads) is unknown]] The Beatles (WP). Alphabetically (by both first and last name), George Harrison (WP) - guitar, John Lennon (WP) - guitar, Paul McCartney (WP) - bass, Ringo Starr (WP) - drums Their career as a group literally was the 60s, from 1960 to 1970. That decade defies the usual attempts to shoehorn it into a cohesive single whole, but so did they. They were of course around before the hippies, with the predecessors to the hippies; their name is literally a play on the "beat music" phrase from "beatnik". And they were there until the beginning of the hippie decade, of about halfway through the 60s to halfway through the 70s. Music videos :DELETED from Wikipedia: "Cultural impact of the Beatles", section "Film and music videos" In the mid-1960s, The Beatles began filming promotional music videos (WP) for their songs, which they sent to television networks in lieu of appearing in person. , 30 January 1969, included in their 1970 Let It Be film]] Starting with the promotional clip for "Rain" (WP) in 1966, these films began using many techniques previously only seen in experimental film, such as intensive use of slow-motion and reversed film. This approach was further taken to new heights with the promo clip for "Strawberry Fields Forever, directed by Swedish television director Peter Goldman in January 1967 which, besides the techniques already seen in "Rain", also used intricate jump-cuts that rapidly alternated between night and day, switching color temperature filters during the song's outro extensive post-production colour filtering and other avant-garde devices. These techniques were later copied and the use of such film and videos started the now common practice of releasing a video clip to accompany singles. Filmography Other than solo projects and unfinished films, the Beatles made five: A Hard Day's Night (WP) was released in 1964 and ''Help! (WP) in '65. The surreal comedy television film ''Magical Mystery Tour (WP) originally aired on BBC1 on Boxing Day, 26 December 1967. Their Yellow Submarine (WP) animated feature film debuted in 1968, and Let it Be (WP) in 1970. Sadly it is much easier to write about their songs and videos than to hear or see them, even on YouTube. Please forgive the filters and subtitles; this is the best available Recording sessions jacket vest / waistcoat and Native American style beads, headband]] See The Beatles' recording sessions and YouTube search: "The Beatles recording sessions" Literally too many videos to include here Tape manipulation Guitars in "Rain" were played (by Paul and John according to studio documentation) intentionally at faster tempo recorded at normal speed and then slowed down, rather than tuning the guitars down. The Varispeed effect used in the process was precise enough to drop three semi tones by slowing the tape. They may have recorded their guitars in Bb (or playing A chord shapes with a capo at the first fret). Bass was added later, making it unlikely its speed was altered. A similar technique was used a day before recording "Paperback Writer". Category:The Beatles Category:English pop music groups Category:English rock music groups Category:English psychedelic rock music groups Category:Psychedelic pop music groups Category:British Invasion artists Category:Beat groups Category:Proto-prog musicians Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups established in 1960 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1970 Category:George Harrison Category:John Lennon Category:Paul McCartney Category:Ringo Starr Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Brit Award winners Category:World Music Awards winners Category:Apple Records artists Category:Atco Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Parlophone artists Category:Swan Records artists Category:United Artists Records artists Category:Vee-Jay Records artists Category:Apple Corps Category:Musical groups from Liverpool Category:1960 establishments in England Category:1970 disestablishments in England Category:Music Category:Musicians